The Story Of Their Lives In A Book Of Dreams
by SailorMia
Summary: Its Valentines Day. Usagi Is Sick and Tired Of The Feelings Coursing Through Her Body! And Shes Fed Up With The Man Creating Them. Mamoru Cant Decide Whether He Hates Or Loves Usagi Can Dangerious Situations Help Them Both? ONESHOT


She sighed gently staring out of her window, a far away daze in her eyes. Her small, slim, heart shaped face rested in the palm of her hand and the sound of her carefully painted finger nails tapping against the window sill echoed throughout her room. The chilling winter breeze rattled a tree violently outside her window sending a little shiver down her spine.

She was looking upon the glowing silver moon softly and for the first time in ages she let her eyes fill with the pain and confusion she had been feeling those past few months. Watery eyes shimmered in the moon light making her crystal blue eyes look like a swimming pools full of emotion. Another gentle sad little sigh escaped her small pink lips.

You see, tomorrow, is the 14th of February a day where couples would celebrate their love for each other, a day where the world would turn on all single people and mock them at how they don't have a partner to love and who would love them. A day called Valentines Day.

But that's where this particular long blonde haired teenager is so different from most of the single population. She is madly in love with an upper-class young man with a drop dead gorgeous body, dark blue glimmering eyes and the most handsome features you could ever drool over.

Most people would be thrilled to have the sensation of true love in their hearts. But not this girl. This girl resents her feelings and her love. Because this girl is in what seems a one sided love. She is stuck upon the idea that this young man hates her, he picks on her and torments her and yet she loves every minute of it. Every moment he spends with her, every word he throws at her, every breath he takes she adores. No matter how hurtful the words are she loves them because she loves him.

Another soft painful sigh escaped her lips and she shut her eyes, letting a single lonesome tear trail down her warm rosy cheek.

"Usagi-Chan, dejaibou?" A gentle female voice called out into the darkness. The small blonde turned around on her bed to see a small black cat staring at her from the floor with large yellow eyes filled with concern. Usagi plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hai Luna, im just tired…" Usagi said, however her fake smile didn't fool the small feline, but she decided not to pry, she jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled Usagi's knee with the side of her small furry face.

"You should try to get some sleep Usagi-Chan, you have school in the morning" Luna said

"Hai Luna, im just getting into bed now" The blonde smiled reassuringly at the cat, pulling back her covers and climbing in. "Good night Luna" Usagi said softly, taking one last glance at the shining moon before closing her eyes.

"Good night Usagi-Chan" Luna replied softly, curling up beside the petite girl.

* * *

Sunshine shone brightly through light pink curtains as small robins sung cheerily outside the Tsukino house. A loud screech filled the small house and the birds flew away, frightened for their lives as the wail reached their tiny ears.

Loud banging's of footsteps running down the stairs echoed throughout the empty hallway as a hurricane of blonde hair ran past the kitchen door and into the down stairs bathroom.

A woman with dark purple hair sighed as she poured orange juice into a glass infront of a middle aged man who was reading a newspaper quietly.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up? I'm sooo late!" Shouted Usagi from the bathroom, stuffing a toothbrush in her mouth

The woman sighed again "I did Usagi, 3 times and each time you told me you were getting up" She said flipping some pancakes over in a frying pan and catching a glimpse of a small lunch box, with small white bunnies on it, that was sitting on the side.

"And you believed me?!" Usagi cried spitting out the minty substance and running down the hallway, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her school bag. She opened the front door and ran out, letting it shut behind her.

The woman sighed once again and picked up the small lunch box, waving it on her slender index finger. The man folded up his newspaper and folded his arms.

"1…2…3…" He counted, just on three the sound of the front door opening reached his ears and in sped a blushing blonde. She snatched her lunch and ran back out again muttering thank you's to the couple who simply smiled with a small glint in their eyes. Oh yes, Valentines Day it is and no they haven't forgotten. Wink, wink.

* * *

Usagi yawned tiredly as she ran down the street. She found herself running past a couple holding hands and suddenly remembered what day it was. She sighed; passing another couple tied to each others lips, oblivious to the world around them. She sucked in some tears and carried on running.

SLAM

Her small body suddenly crashed into what felt like a large brick wall. She gave out a small cry as she felt herself falling towards the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the sudden impact of the cold hard ground but it never came. Instead she felt warm strong arms come around her and hold her up right. She slowly and unsurely opened her eyes and gasped.

She found herself drowning in the deep cool depths of the most gorgeous midnight blue eyes she had ever come across in her entire life. And only one man owned them same dark mysterious deep eyes, the young man that she was secretly in love with, the one and only, Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi's lungs were burning and screaming at her for the sweet taste of oxygen. She finally let out the deep breathe she had been holding in as she felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. She tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat as she struggled to find something to say, her mind had completely gone blank. All she could think of was his eyes, his touch and his warm breath on her cool skin.

Finally he let go of her and sadly, opened his mouth.

"Watch where you're going Odango Atama" He scowled, his eyes going hard. Usagi suddenly saw red as words once again flew into her mind as she boiled with anger.

"Don't call me that! My name is Usagi! U-sa-gi! You know, for a college student you really aren't that smart, Mamoru-Baka!" She spat "And if you weren't in the way I wouldn't have bumped into you!!"

"Well maybe if you were on time for once, you wouldn't have to run so fast and mow down poor random guys in the street! Odango" Mamoru retorted watching the young girl turn pink with rage.

"Urgh Mamoru you're such a jerk I" She was cut off by a bell chiming in the distance, a little gasp escaped her lips "Great now you've made me even more late, Baka!" She yelled speeding off in the direction she had been heading.

Mamoru just stared after her helplessly as a cloud of smoke trailed behind her. As soon as her long blonde hair disappeared around the corner the dreadful aching feeling in the bottom of his heart returned and he once again felt alone. He took a deep breath in, the angry bunny flashing through his mind for a second.

The corners of his mouth twitched at the sight of the blonde and how cute she looked when she had steam coming out of her ears. He sighed once again, running a large hand through thick ebony locks.

"Oh Mamoru, You've fallen. You've fallen hard" He sighed to himself, ignoring the strange looks from random people as he passed. How he wished he could just take her in his arms and hug her to death, to taste the sweetness of her lips, to kiss the life out of her. But that could never happen.

_Why would she want a bitter twisted cold hearted jerk when she could have anybody_ A voice in his head hissed at him _Just keep pushing her away, you wont get hurt if you just push her away._

Mamoru's eyes almost filled with water as he sucked in a deep breathe and carried on walking, his pace quickening. He past a couple smiling and laughing together, the brunette girl hand a small pink rose in her hand that she brought up to her nose and smelled.

_Don't even bother thinking about her. Don't do it. Do not do it Mamoru! _The voice in his head ordered. Mamoru growled, his eyes narrowing. He stomped on his subconscious and ran the rest of the way to college.

* * *

As soon as Usagi reached around the corner she let her eyes pool with the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back, she leant against it, letting it support her weight as the first few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Damn it Mamoru! Why must you bring out this side of me" She sobbed, clutching her sides and sliding down a red brick wall. She heard the final bell of her school in the distance and she shook her head unconsciously. She got up, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform and walked in the opposite direction of her school, towards the park, her sanctuary, her safe haven.

Mamoru almost skipped out of his school gates, the city bell chimed 4'o'clock and already the sun had began to fall. He strolled into a flower shop with a small smile on his face and immediately started searching for the one flower that could tell _her_ his feelings without actually saying them. His eyes settled on exactly that and his face lit into a grin.

Usagi hiccupped nervously, trembling slightly at the bitter cold chill that was in the air, already the sky was painted a dark blue, some stars already shining brightly down at the small teary blonde. Trees, bushes and wild flowers surrounded her. She had lost the path several hours ago and suddenly she was very aware at how lost and alone she was, wearing nothing more than a small school uniform, showing off many of her delicious curves.

She looked side to side, searching for a path to follow. But alas, she found nothing. An aggressive freezing breeze whipped around her. She shivered more violently as her lips turned blue. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the small amount of body warmth she had left. Some twigs behind her snapped and she shot around and gasped.

A sudden sickening feeling filled Mamoru's stomach as he walked into the warm and well lit arcade. He shrugged it off as being nervous but he couldn't ignore the deep dread inside his heart and how his soul was screaming at him that something was wrong.

Motoki, the sandy haired arcade worker, looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, dejaibou?" He asked, noticing how pale his ebony haired friend was.

"H...Hai, Motoki-kun, im fine" Mamoru replied smiling, looking around for the familiar bouncy blonde that usually sat at the counter or on one of the Sailor V games at this time of day. His face fell when he saw both spaces were empty and subconsciously the sickening feeling increased by a 100.

"Mamoru, you bump into Usagi-Chan a lot don't you?" Motoki suddenly asked. Mamoru looked up with a slight frown, noticing the deep worry on his friends face.

"Hai, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you had bumped into her today that's all, she hasn't come in and that's not like her at all…im just a bit worried…" Motoki mumbled. Worry also filled Mamoru along with the dread and the strong sickening feeling. It wasn't like Usagi to not go to the arcade, she went there everyday after school and everyday she used to order the same thing and play the same games. That was her routine, and Mamoru new it off by heart.

"I did bump into her but that was early this morning… I haven't seen her since…" Mamoru trailed off, staring outside the arcade window into the dark streets.

Motoki sighed deeply "Well im sure she's fine, she properly got caught up studying or something" He smiled lightly, lowing his gaze slightly. He gasped noticing something that Mamoru was holding tightly but carefully.

"Who are they for?!" The teen asked, Mamoru looked back at his friend and smiled a little.

"None of your business" He replied, winking.

Motoki caught the glint in his eye and smiled knowingly "Well it's about time" The two male students were interrupted suddenly by the loud ringing of the phone, Motoki walked up to it and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi. Crown Arcade." He greeted

"Motoki-Kun is that you?" A female worried voice called down the other end. Mamoru watched as Motoki frowned.

"Hai this is he, can I help you?" Motoki answered calmly

"I…Its Tsukino Ikuko, have you seen Usagi-Chan today? Her school just called me and told me she wasn't at school today…its getting really dark and it isn't like her to skip school…"

All the colour on Motoki's face drained away leaving him as white as a ghost and Mamoru began to worry, never in his life had he seen his best friend's face plastered in so worry and so pale he looked dead.

"I…Iie…M…. Mrs. Tsukino…Gomenasai…" Motoki replied, his voice shaking slightly.

Mamoru gasped at the mention of Usagi's mother. Realization hit him and he new that something bad had happened to the small bouncy blonde.

"Kami!" He cried, running out of the arcade at full speed.

Motoki put the phone to his neck and shouted after his best mate.

"Mamoru! Matte, I'll come look with you" He cried then he put his phone back to his ear "Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino, we'll find Usagi. I promise"

Mamoru ran as fast as his strong legs would carry him. He had no clue where Usagi was but he had a feeling and he followed that feeling. Something somewhere inside of him was taking him to Usagi. Fear and dread was clouding his thoughts all he could think about was getting to her on time before the worst could happen.

"Hold on Usako im coming" He cried into the air, speeding up as he rushed into the park entrance.

* * *

Water leaked from Usagi's eyes as he felt rough cold hands trail up her smooth slender leg. She could no longer scream for another cold hand that smelt like wet dog covered her small mouth. She whimpered as the hand reached her upper thigh and she clenched her eyes shut, no longer having the strength to struggle.

And then suddenly, the two hands were gone. Usagi snapped open her eyes when she heard a fist come in contact with something. She looked up to see Mamoru punching a man around the age of 40 with short gray hair, black eyes and scars across his cheek.

She could only stare, numb and unaware of the violent shivering shaking her small frame. She watched with watery eyes as the guy took a swipe at Mamoru and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Her eyes widened when Mamoru turned his face to her for a second. His eyes had a story in them, a story that was unreadable. Like in a different language, she couldn't understand. Blood trailed from his lip and his eye was beginning to swell.

She reached out a shaky hand to touch him but before she could he was ripped away from her and pulled to his feet by the vicious attacker. Rage filled Usagi and the fear and repulsion was gone. She got up shakily and ran over to the attacker, pulling on his arm as he was strangling her favorite upper class man.

"Mamo-Chan" She whimpered to herself as she struggled against the strong arm of the attacker. Mamoru suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

_What did she just call me?_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by his screaming, burning lungs. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde trying to pull the man off of him.

"Usagi…Iie…You'll…get…hurt" He wheezed as the man squeezed his hand tighter around his neck.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Please!!" Usagi cried, she suddenly stomped on his foot and he cried in pain, releasing Mamoru. Usagi glared at the old man as he brought up an arm and sent her flying into a tree. She cried out suddenly as her back came in contact with the tree and she could no longer move, only watch as the horrid man picked up a weak Mamoru again.

However, before he could do anything Mamoru punched him square in the jaw. An almighty cracking noise filled the black sky and the guy yelled out with pain.

With that he stumbled a little and ran away into the shadows, Mamoru was about to follow when he remembered the damaged blonde on the floor against a tree. He turned to her and ran to her side. He dropped beside her, breathing heavily.

"Usagi-Chan? dejaibou?" He asked. He studied her all over, checking for injuries.

Her skin was white and clammy. On her forehead there was a cut that was bleeding lightly, the blood trailed down the side of her head into some blonde bangs that was caked in dried blood. Her lips were swollen and bruised and there was large red hand marks around her neck. The top half of her school uniform was dirty and slightly ripped around the neck and the bottom half was laying on her upper thigh. Her knees had grazes on them, covered in mud. She was trembling uncontrollably.

Mamoru felt viciously sick. What if he hadn't got there in time? He shuddered just thinking about it.

She was staring infront of her, her eyes unfocused and away from Mamoru.

"Usagi-Chan" He asked again, his voice strong and laced with worry. He reached out to touch her arm. She winced, jumping slightly and her head shot towards him, her eyes focusing on him. He smiled warmly at her as water started to fill her blue eyes. They sparkled in the moon light as she let the first tear trail down her cheek.

"M…Mamoru…" She whimpered barely hearable. Her voice hoarse and faint as she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees tightly. Sobs caught her throat as she buried her head in her knees.

His heart went out to the small blonde and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her carefully into his aching lap. Her head fell on his chest and she clenched tightly to his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's ok now Usagi-Chan, you're safe now, he cant hurt you anymore. I won't let him." Mamoru whispered in her ear, stroking her hair with one hand and the other was firmly on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

He could feel her shaking under his touch and his hold on her tightened unconsciously and he sighed helplessly into her hair.

They stayed like this for a while until finally Usagi's sobs faded into sniffles, small hiccups and short quick breaths. Just when Mamoru was going to break the dead silence a loud crash of thunder echoed right above them and Usagi screamed, burying her head deeper into Mamoru's shirt and holding tightly in her little fists.

Mamoru realized that the blonde was scared to death of thunder storms and he looked up, glaring at the sky and silently yelling at the gods for putting his Usako through so much. To answer his silent yell heavy rain suddenly fell from the heavens and instantly soaked the couple in a deep embrace, Usagi wept into Mamoru's chest, clinging to him for her life.

"Come on Usagi, we need to get out of this rain" He whispered gently, into her ear.

She only whimpered and nodded a little in return. Mamoru got up, the blonde still clinging tightly to his shirt. he put an arm under her knees and the other arm across her shoulders and softly lifted her off the floor in a bridal carry.

Slowly he carried her back to his apartment in the rain as she continued to weep and cling to him helplessly.

* * *

The sound of a door unlocking filled an empty plain hallway as Mamoru pushed a blue door open with his foot and carried a deadly quiet blonde inside, shutting the door behind them.

He gently set her down on the sofa and knelt infront of her, wincing as the pain coursed through his own body.

"How about a nice cup of hot cocoa to warm us up?" Mamoru asked

Usagi hugged her knees tightly as she nodded slightly, refusing to look at him. She felt to disgusted and ashamed to look at him. He gently smiled sadly then got up and walked into the kitchen leaving Usagi alone. She unconsciously rubbed her bruised arms, feeling dirty and cheap.

A few minutes later Mamoru returned with two large mugs full of a sweet brown substance. He set the two mugs onto the coffee table that was set closely to the blue sofa.

"There you go, that should warm you up" Mamoru smiled, turning to face Usagi. The petite girl was still hugging her knees tightly and staring at the wall infront of her. His smile faded and a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Look Usagi" He reached out and gently touched her shoulder then cursed when she winced and pulled away. "Gomenasai" He apologized feeling stupid. "Its going to be ok Usagi, I promise you." He said silently begging her to look at him.

As if answering his prayer she turned her head slowly and gazed straight into his eyes. Mamoru sucked in a breath as his heart began to ache. The normal light and happiness in her eyes was gone, replacing it was a dim sadness, torture and deep shame. Water glazed over them making them twinkle in the moonlight shining through the balcony doors behind them.

"Ari…Arigato Mamoru-san" Usagi stuttered, her voice was quiet and hoarse from all her screams and cries. Mamoru smiled gently and nodded.

"There's nothing to thank me for Usa"

"Iie Mamoru, you saved my life…I...if….if you hadn't turned up when you did….I…I…" Usagi stuttered, she turned back to staring at the wall as water threatened to spill over her barriers.

"I know, don't think about that Usagi-Chan" Mamoru cut her off

Usagi's eyes focused once more on him and she smiled slightly, silently thanking him.

Mamoru's eyes drifted over her bruised and cut up body and he sighed gently.

"I'll be right back" He smiled, getting up and disappearing through a door.

A few minutes later he returned with a large bowl of water and a cloth.

"We need to clean your cuts" He said, setting the bowl down infront of her and sitting down.

"Okay" Usagi whispered watching as Mamoru wringed out the cloth.

He gently dabbed the small cut on her forehead and Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. Mamoru's eyes softened and a small sigh escaped his lips.

She suddenly winced and Mamoru mentally kicked himself.

"Gomenasai Usagi-Chan" He apologized

Usagi opened her eyes and smiled slightly "It's okay Mamoru-San" She said quietly

Mamoru smiled at her bravery and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back and slowly their faces drifted closer. Mamoru suddenly snapped himself out of his gaze and cursed himself mentally for being so selfish. Usagi frowned slightly, questions going on in her head. _Was he about to kiss me? It sure looked like it… _She unconsciously let out a small sigh.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a warm wet cloth gently brushing over her cuts. She stared at Mamoru and how his face was slightly screwed up in concentration. Her eyes drifted over his face and she gasped noticed a huge gash on his temple that was oozing with blood.

"Mamoru your hurt!" Usagi cried, reaching out a slender hand and lightly using her fingers to softly brush away from blood from his cheek. Electricity shot through Mamoru's body and he shivered slightly.

Usagi thought he was wincing and apologized quickly.

"Sit here" Usagi said, getting up and pointing to where she was sitting previously.

"Usa, im fine, we need to get you fixed up" Mamoru explained

"Mamoru-Chan you're hurt and it looks pretty bad. Now do as your told and sit down!" She ordered with a playful glare. He smiled slightly and done as she was told.

"I'll be right back. Don't move" She warned as she ran off down the hall opening and closing door's searching for a particular room.

Mamoru chuckled slightly as he heard her rustling around a few minutes later she came back with a first aid kit in her hand.

She knelt down in front of the tall young man and smiled up at him; she put the cloth in the water and wrung it out.

Mamoru watched as she gently cupped his face in her small hand and with her other one gently brush the ebony locks out of the gash. Without another word she gently wiped away the dried blood with the wet cloth. He hissed slightly as a sharp pain shot through his head.

She shot him an apologetic look and carried on with her aiding. Her small pink tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth with concentration and Mamoru struggled to hold back from kissing her senseless.

"God I love you Usako" He sighed unconsciously.

A big splash was heard as the cloth plunged into the water. Usagi stared at him with wide eyes. One hand was still cupping his face and the other was holding air near his gash.

"N…Nani?" She stuttered, staring at him.

Mamoru shook his head "Nani?" He said sharply, silently begging he didn't just do what he thought he did.

"What did you just say?" Usagi almost demanded, she stood up and stared at him with questioning eyes, backing away from him slightly.

"Nothing I didn't say anything whatever you just heard you were imagining it" Mamoru said quickly looking into her confused eyes.

"Did you just say you l…loved me?" Usagi dared to ask, hope was shining in her eyes and Mamoru noticed it. He frowned and looked at her questionably, his eyebrow was cocked slightly.

"What if I did…?" He almost whispered

A sudden confidence grew inside of her and she strode forward and fell down infront of Mamoru, she cupped his face with both of her soft hands and kissed him.

Mamoru stared wide eyed to the blonde attached to him and wrapped his strong arms around her, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

They both poured all the love and passion they felt for each other into the kiss and finally they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Usagi gasped, struggling for breath

Mamoru laughed in return, a huge grin on his face.

"Happy valentines day Usako" He laughed

Usagi giggled merrily.

"Cute name…" She laughed "Happy Valentines day Mamo-Chan" She grinned as his head inched closer towards hers and he captured her soft lips in a searing kiss.

And of course, they all lived happily ever after. Until next time anyway wink.

The End


End file.
